Przypadkiem
by zielenna
Summary: 2001, Londyn, George i Angelina. Trzy spotkania po trzech latach.


**Jak George i Angelina się poznali i nie-zakochali, proszę być gotowym na ogólny pesymizm i odrobinę Luny, bo ją uwielbiam.**

**"Mugolska piosenka. Ładna." - oczywiście, 'Angie' Rolling Stonesów. Posłuchać można, jak ktoś ma fantazję.**

**Miłej lektury.**

**3.08.13 Teraz zedytowane zakończenie. I tusz się nie trzęsie, przez co może traci na awangardzie, ale jak zyskuje na prawdopodobieństwie! **

* * *

_Angie, where it will lead us from here?_

_..._

Rozpadało się nagle. Tak po prostu, bez ostrzeżenia, strugi sierpniowego deszczu polały się z nieba. Dzwonek przy drzwiach nie przestawał się kołysać, kiedy coraz więcej zmokniętych ludzi wciskało się do sklepu i stawało przy półkach, udając, że oglądają bajecznie kolorowe pudełka i zabawki w fantazyjnych kształtach. Kilka łokci o coś zawadziło, kilka stóp na coś nadepnęło. Coś spadło z głośnym brzękiem.

- Psiakrew – jęknął głośno pechowiec. – Przepraszam! – dodał głośniej i chyba zaczął się przepychać w stronę lady, bo ściśnięty tłum zafalował.

-Nic się nie stało! – odkrzyknął George, machając ręką zbywająco, w stary, wyćwiczony sposób. Zaraz jednak do kasy dopchnęła się kobieta w ciemnej, skórzanej kurtce narzuconej na ramiona. Między palcami pobłyskiwała garstka sykli i odłamki czegoś szklanego - George nie był pewny czego dokładnie.

- Zapłacę – powiedziała, uparcie się w niego wpatrując.

- Naprawdę, nie… - George urwał. Spojrzał na kobietę jeszcze raz, zmierzył dokładnie wzrokiem, od czubka przyklejonych do czaszki włosów, po poplamione noski twardych, wojskowych butów. Jego wzrok przykuł drobiazg – ot, maleńka blizna pod lewym okiem, ślad po wyjątkowo zaciętym meczu ze Ślizgonami.

- Angelina Johnson – stwierdził zaskoczony. Angelina parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, niskim i dobrze znanym.

- Nie mów, że mnie nie poznałeś – rzuciła, jakoś między wyrzutem a żartem. Bliżej żartu. Na twarzy George'a pojawił drobny uśmiech, tak na próbę. – Zawsze byliście nieprzytomni, jeden z drugim, ale żeby aż tak… - uśmiech rozciągnął się i wywrócił, jak wykolejony wagon. – O mój… - Angelina otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Nie chciałam. Jestem dzisiaj kompletnie do niczego, jeszcze ten deszcz, chyba mnie grypa jakaś bierze, wcale nie myślę.

- W porządku – przerwał jej George. Ręka opadła w powietrzu w stary, wyćwiczony sposób.

Angelina położyła sykle z impetem na ladzie, wzrok jej opadł na podłogę i pobłądził między rysy.

- Strasznie mi głupio. Widzimy się po trzech latach a ja tłukę ci… to… i mówię… ten… Ja, nie wiem, mogłabym cię zaprosić na, yy, piwo kremowe? – zaproponowała, wbijając pięści głęboko w kieszenie spodni. – Tak można by zacząć od nowa… Pogadałoby się… o, no. Się by.

- Się by – powtórzył George. Angelina kiwnęła kilka razy głową i przesunęła się, żeby zrobić miejsce grubaskowi w okularach i jedenastu bombonierkom lesera, które chciał kupić.

Kiedy George znów uniósł głowę znad kasy, przez okno wlewało się jaskrawe światło słońca. Angeliny nie było.

...

Tydzień później, Angelina zjawiła się na progu Dowcipów. W uszach miała cienkie kolczyki, odbijające czerwone niebo, w oczach doskonale ukrywane przerażenie. Prawie nie było go widać zza grudek czarnego tuszu.

- Angelina – powitał ją George, niemniej zaskoczony niż poprzednio.

- Nie mów, że zdążyłeś zapomnieć, jak wyglądam.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, wypełniona hałasem Ulicy Pokątnej i głosami innych ludzi.

- Więc, piwo kremowe! – zawołała dziarsko Angelina, a George niemal usłyszał: _więc, pięć okrążeń dookoła boiska!… a dla Freda i George'a dziesięć, bo są pacanami, jeśli myśleli że mogą grzebać w mojej torbie bez mojej wiedzy… Nie krzywić się panowie, publika patrzy… Widziałam to Fred… Dla ciebie jeszcze specjalnie pięć kółeczek… właśnie tak…_

- George?

Wspomnienie uleciało razem z nitką babiego lata.

- Dawno nie piłem piwa kremowego.

Angelina uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Ale… nie lubisz już, czy tak po prostu…?

- Nie miałem okazji – odpowiedział George.

- Aha.

Nie miał za złe Angelinie jej pustego uśmiechu ani nierozumiejącego wzroku – wcale nie. Wiedział, że nie był, cóż, łatwy w pożyciu, jak mawiała Hermiona mądrym głosem. I nawet Luna powiedziała, że czasami był taki zamknięty w swoim smutku, że nie dało się go otworzyć żadnym sposobem – i że to nie było dobrze, zamykać się. Tylko czy George był komukolwiek coś winien?

Angelina umilkła, więc milczeli oboje. Stukanie jej butów mierzyło drogę do Dziurawego Kotła. Tam pałeczkę przejmie George – będzie mierzył starym, wyćwiczonym ruchem słowa, które nie miały być powiedziane.

...

Jak to się stało, że zasnęli w plątaninie nóg, rąk i niewypowiedzianych myśli, George nie miał pojęcia. Z radia trzeszczała najgorsza piosenka Fatalnych Jędz, palce George drżały, kiedy rozpinał Angelinie stanik – nawet nie z podniecenia, po prostu zapomniał jak to się robi – wszystko było szybko, żeby mieć już to z głowy, a jednocześnie bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nikogo (George'a) przy tym nie uszkodzić.

Obudził ich krzyk mglistego londyńskiego poranka.

- Angelina – odezwał się George, sprawdzając czy imię brzmi inaczej, po tym jak już się je wykrzyczy w czyjeś ramiona. Nie brzmiało. – Angelina… Nie, Angie. Mogę cię nazywać Angie?

Angelina kiwnęła leniwie głową.

- To z takiej piosenki, mugolskiej. Ładnej – George zerknął na Angelinę, z nosem śmiesznie rozpłaszczonym na poduszce. Mówił dalej. – Słucham czasami mugolskiej muzyki, bo Hermiona mi przynosi. Znasz Hermionę. Ona… nie wiem, od kiedy Ron się jej oświadczył, ona traktuje nas jak swoją rodzinę… I postanowiła, że nie pozwoli by jej krewny był w takim okropnym stanie, czy jak to tam… No i stąd te płyty… Luna też czasem przychodzi, Luna Lovegood… Przyjaciółka Ginny. Ona chyba po prostu nie chce widzieć kogokolwiek mniej niż szczęśliwego… Kochane stworzenie… - George powoli wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i lekko dotknął ramienia Angeliny. Było ciepłe – cieplejsze niż drobne nadgarstki Luny, cieplejsze niż krótkie ramiona Hermiony.

Nie był nikomu nic winien. Ale może mógłby… tak coś… tak za nic, może.

- Chciałabyś posłuchać, tej piosenki?

- Mmm… - mruknęła cicho Angelina.

George wyczołgał się z łóżka i klaskając stopami o zimną podłogę, trzeba będzie poprosić Hermionę żeby rzuciła to zaklęcie cieplne, podszedł do radia. Przerzucił kilka kaset leżących na wierzchu, wreszcie znalazł tą właściwą. Wsunął ją do radia, przesunął raz, drugi, wreszcie odsunął się. Spojrzał na łóżko, na Angelinę, która unosiła się na łokciach, ze skupieniem wsłuchując się w piosenkę. Usiadł na krześle i patrzył, jak drobinki kurzu lekko opadały na parapet, jak Angelina przecierała oczy, zlepione jeszcze snem, jak samotny Żongler szeleścił cicho trącany wiatrem zza uchylonego okna.

- I co? – zapytał, zauważając że zaciska dłonie na poręczach. Nagle wszystko stało się jakieś bardzo ostateczne, decydujące. Czy Angelina to widziała? Bardzo chciał, żeby widziała.

- Uch – Angelina wzruszyła ramionami. – Dołujące takie, nie?

...

Angelina wyszła jeszcze przed śniadaniem – praca. Nie wysłała sowy. Nie pojawiła się na progu tydzień później.

- Wiesz, pewnie nie byliście sobie pisani – oznajmiła filozoficznie Hermiona, klepiąc go po dłoni.

Luna za to nie powiedziała nic, ale dała mu dużego, różowego kaktusa (_Na szczęście w miłości?_, zażartował George. _Nie_, odpowiedziała Luna. _Ale uważam, że jest całkiem ładny_). A z takim różowym kaktusem w dłoni, to świat wyglądał nie tak bardzo źle.

...

Spadł pierwszy śnieg, kiedy Angelina znów stanęła na progu. George pamiętał wtedy już tylko złote kolczyki błyszczące czerwienią, jasny śmiech i ciepłe ramiona. Wpuścił ją, zdjął płaszcz, zauważył, że drżała. A przecież nie było tak zimno.

- Angelina Johnson – powiedział, siadając naprzeciwko niej. Nawet nie był już zaskoczony.

- George – Angelina potrząsnęła głową. Mówiła, jej dłonie wędrowały nerwowo między kieszeniami ciasnych dżinsów i luźną koszulką, która powinna być luźniejsza.

Chwilę później, George uniósł rękę, jeszcze raz. Położył ją Angelinie na ramieniu.

* * *

**No, pozbyłam się większej części telenowelowatości, mam nadzieję. Bardziej mi pasuje. **

**Jeśli ktoś czyta to dopiero takie i nie rozumie zakończenia, sprawa wyjaśniona w "Słuchaj, Alicja." Które w sumie jest lepsze, i nawet jak się rozumie wszystko, to można przeczytać. (Wiwat bezwstydna autopromocja.) A za komentarze ciasteczko. **


End file.
